Perceive
by Syndicate Sylph
Summary: "You explained a hug can go on no matter how long for a person that is in need of it, to comfort them and if their cold. She needs a hug from someone who cares for her and wishes only the best for her sake. Will you accept my hospitality?" Ledo/Reader.


(While writing this, I had a lot of inspiration from this song (delete the spaces when you put them into Youtube): /watch?v=eJDdAMo8JnI&hd=1

If that doesn't work, or you'd just rather type it in, I'll just give the name (don't include the parentheses): " Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Purpose of my mind "

"_? What is a 'hug'?" Ledo asked, crossing his legs. He absent-mindedly played with a bouncy ball he got from the helping of his salary, rolling it between his finger and the metal. He did not want anything when he first came to Earth. He saw nothing essential to purchase. Everything was useless and at the same time, it intrigued him. Still unsure of what to buy, he got the same variety of items every time: anything that would catch his eyes, preferably toys and candy. The sounds and movements what a wind-up crab made after let loose of its twisting key. The many different colors, appearances and tastes he never knew candy could come in - from salty to a shocking sweetness, or sour to a fruity center. He remembers a time when _ and Amy introduced a few new candies. The first one burnt his mouth. He was forced to keep the small ball in until its red coating and size dissolved into a smaller, juicy white one. Then he experienced, what he thought to be, explosions in his mouth. A strange rock-candy in a packet, called "pop rocks" that made weird noises. He tried to speak, but found no success as when his mouth moved the sounds did, too, only causing his friends to fall to the ground in tears of his distress. And a type where you can chew in your mouth for hours that came in many different flavors and could blow bubbles, called "gum." The refreshing spearmint was one of his favorites.

His friend, _, a young _-year old girl with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes, smiled. "A hug? You've gotten them so many times here." Ledo gasped slightly, leaning over his legs, "I- I have? When did I buy it?" _ laughed at his dramatic voice. "Every day. It's not something that you buy. It's always free." He sat back properly looking down momentarily, then gazed up at her. "May I receive an example? I can not... fathom it." Not one to decline him, _ reassured herself it was only an example Ledo wanted. Giving hugs all the time to her friends she should not be embarrassed about, but she had never given one to Ledo, always being shy around him when it came to physical contact. "U-um, a h-hug is something between anyone you're with. It can be between friends, family, or lovers."

"Family gives hugs?" Ledo was in awe, "like little brothers?" She nodded softy. "Yeah. For anyone you care about. It's used in lots of ways. To comfort someone, to greet, to say 'good bye', if someone is cold, to be expressive, to show love and other things." He stared at her amazed at the many ways a hug can be perceived. "Are there... other ways related to it? She nodded. "Mm-hm. The same affects going along with it are... Words, holding hands, kissing and crying." They did not fall into Ledo's vocabulary. He blinked and said softly, "I want to see _'s hug." The tiny faint of a blush rised to _'s cheeks, thinking she managed to get his mind off of him still wanting an example. "Okay." She crawled over to him, moving the toys and candy to the side. Getting on her knees to lean over his crossed legs _ tucked her hands in between his arms to caress his back. She pulled her body over to him, keeping a slight distance of them melding. Her head hung over his left shoulder as she felt no response. "This is a hug," her voice came out quiet, "it's something physical, not... You know." Ledo moved his head to face her over his shoulder. "How is _ perceiving her hug?" _ could not hold a steady stare with Ledo's shimmering violet eyes awaiting her answer. Not wanting to take too long, but too embarrassed to admit the real reason, she said, "You wanted an example?" His eyes closed, shutting out his colorful orbs. When _ went to let go she found herself still in place, unable to move. Ledo enclosed his arms around her bringing them closer than what she had mind. Her face reddened brightly as his head moved over her right shoulder. "L-Ledo? ... What are perceiving with your hug?" She shivered when he spoke, unintentionally breathing down her neck, "Warmth. Expressive... Belonging." He paused, spacing each of the words. "My first hug." _ tried looking at him. "You've gotten lots of hug from everybody." He replied, "You said hugs are to greet someone, to say 'good bye', if someone is cold, to be expressive and other things. My body feels warm, I think I am expressing and other things. My 'other things' is belonging. On Earth. In Gargantia. With _." he sighed contently, "how long do hugs last?" _ was biting her lips and the hands on his back shook. She was unsure of the former soldier. He knew a lot. When it came to humanly emotions, terms, expressions and lifestyle, he was still somewhat confounded. In her mind, she was sure Ledo did not know what he was talking about. "W-well, they, um, depend on w-who, what their feeling, or how long they need them." One hold on her back tightened as the other rubbed it. _ wanted to move away and leave, but the arms around her gave her no available way to escape. "Ledo, I think we should leave. The Galaxy Path isn't going to show and it's getting kinda cold out, so lets just leave."

"_ explained a hug can go on for how long for a person that is needing it, to comfort them and if their cold. She needs a hug from someone who cares for her and wishes the best for her sake. Will you accept my hospitality?" Ledo asked. Feeling his shoulder wet with small water droplets he pulled _ inches away, gazing down at her. "Why are you crying? Have I done something wrong?" _ repeatedly shook her head, holding a hand over her mouth to muffle the small hiccups. He paused, "What are you perceiving?" Her voice came out in chopped words and harsh gasps, "I'm h-half happy a-and half unsure." Unclear on her statement, Ledo took her hand. He felt hers shake and hold back. "What did you m-mean by 'belonging'?" She asked, sniffling and clearing her voice. He made a sincere smile. "I belong here with _. My full time job is to make sure she stays happy and is clear of no harm and whatsoever that befalls her. I smile when she smiles. I feel pain when she feels pain. I want to be with her all the time. I want so much and don't know how to show it. The word of this feeling I have, I can not conceive it... Is there even a word for it?" His eyes widened when thin streams of tears overflowed her eyes. _ breathed through the cracks of her enclosed hand around her mouth and smiled behind it. "I-I think it's love."

"Love." Ledo repeated, feeling the word roll off his tongue. "Is it another prefix?" _ nodded. He smiled, "I love everyone here in Gargantia... But my sole duty of which I want to forever enroll upon myself is to protect you in all the ways I can and will. This warmth deep inside of me that is unbeknownst I feel will spill over and coat my insides whenever I see you or hear about you. My heart clenches and beats irregular just from the sound of your voice and our meetings and I don't want that to ever change." He said full- heartedly. _ felt like the happiest girl on planet Earth. She stabled her hands on his shoulders breaking out into a wide smile, wiping her tears with her shoulder. "Saying all this stuff to me, I can't believe it..." Ledo looked down at the smaller girl, "How do I physically express this?" He held both her hands as he has seen from some of the people in Gargantia. He wanted more, but had no idea on how to show it. _'s blushing face returned and her hiccups had been silenced. "It's a kiss. You do it with your lips." Ledo took everything in perspective into awe as her face was mere inches away from his. "You said a kiss is like a hug and holding hands and crying. I want to see _'s kiss. I want to see every prefix to help her sustain every bit of happiness of hers and mine." She cupped his cheeks looking past his silvery-white hair and into his bright violet eyes. She brushed part of his hair back, smiling when he continued to smile softly back at her. Moving closer their lips touched. It surprised _ that Ledo's was so soft, like expensive velvet, and warm. Their mouths moved slow and gently against each other. Ledo had her back into a hug, melding their lips together. The surging sensation built up inside him was joining into the kiss. His hand ran up to her hair, combing through it as the other held her back, wanting the kiss to last until he was utterly breathless. They eventually had to part, breathing frequently gaining air back. _ never saw him smile so much. He played with a loose strand of her (h/c) hair. They stayed in silence, enjoying the quietness of one another. Minutes went by and Ledo stopped for a second, moving his hand on her shoulder. "What..." They stopped when the other tried to speak. "You first." Ledo said.

"What do you perceive?" _ asked, taking her hands away from his face and to her lap. "I'm fond of _, and I'm in love with her." Ledo responded wholeheartedly. "I want to make you my highest priority everyday." Her hands retreated to her mouth, hiding the biggest smile that was forming. "What is it that you perceive about me?" He asked. _ opened her mouth and was cut off by a piercing sound cutting through the air. She yelped covering her ears holding her head down. Ledo's arms took her into his sanctuary, tucking her into his chest. "It's the Galaxy Path." he said, "look what the lightning did, _." He moved her forward on the metal piece they sat on, making her crawl to the edge. The vast ocean and sky's auroras was a bright green-turguoise from miles upon end. Both significantly glowed strongly and beautifly. "Look at this!" _ gasped. Ledo walked up beside her. "It's a show of new elements that create a new path for ships to cross. It's full of electricity-producing bugs that light up and gives Gargantia electricity." The (e/c) eyed girl was amazed at the scenery. "I just can't believe this..." Ledo knelt down beside her. "_?" he said to get her attention, yearning for the unanswered question drifting in his thoughts, "what do you perceive about me?" _ turned facing him, replying without a doubt or second thought in her mind, "I really, really liked Ledo for a long time. And kissing you, I realized it's beyond that. I love you with all my heart and being. And I'm so thankful and happy that you feel the same way." Unexpectedly, she heard a chuckle come from his lips with a smile to match his emotion. She blushed, being pulled close into another hug. "You like hugs, don't you, Ledo?" His head rest on top of hers. "I've never been so at peace. I've found another home."


End file.
